


An Awkward Conversation Between Brothers

by Bethynyc



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/pseuds/Bethynyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could do this. He could talk to his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Conversation Between Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Doctor Who episodes The Power of Three and Dinosaurs on a Space Ship and all of Harry Potter.  
> Timeline: Set after the episodes above and after the final battle but before the epilogue of the Harry Potter books. I'm fudging so that the final battle occurred two years previously.  
> Warnings: Mention of canon death

Arthur stood in front of the door and blew out his breath. He could do this. He could talk to his brother.

Which should he use—the tiny button on the side or the knocker in the centre of the door? Guessing, he pushed the button, and instantly wished he had used the more familiar knocker.

The door opened. The person who met his gaze was as familiar as the face he saw in the mirror every morning. “Brian.”

“Arthur.” They stood for a moment, staring at each other. Then Brian stood back. “Come in for a cuppa?”

Something inside Arthur relaxed. “Yes, thanks very much.”

In the kitchen, Brian busied himself with making tea while Arthur looked around. There were lots of shiny...things that he didn't quite recognize, but were fascinating. He heard Brian say something and turned. “Sorry, what?”

“Woolgathering, Arthur? I asked how Molly was, and the whole family.” Brian carried two mugs to the counter and sat down. 

Arthur joined him. “Molly's well. She'll outlast us all. Ron's engaged, lovely girl, brings some brains into the family. How about Rory?” 

“He's well. He's a nurse, and apparently very good at it. Married.”

“Oh? What's she like?”

Brian smiled. “Strong willed. Stubborn. Scottish. Molly would love her.”

Arthur returned the smile, then pressed his lips together tightly as a thought occurred to him. “We told you, I think, about...”

Brian nodded. “I know. I would have liked to attend the funeral.” Slight reproach colored his voice. “But I do understand. You wanted nothing to do with me then.”

“I wanted you well out of it!” Arthur snapped. “I wanted you safe! Do you know what they would have done to you, even after everything? Never mind that you were a..., you were a _Weasley_ , and they would have tracked you down and killed you!”

“Williams. My name is Brian Williams.” Brian glared at Arthur. “You don't know what it's like to be patronized for not being magic. For being a _squib_!” Brian spat the word in disgust. “You think I didn't know what was going on? You think I couldn't read the signs?”

“I couldn't lose _you_ ,” Arthur said brokenly. “You...you didn't see George...after...” All of the pent up emotions of loss and fear, everything he had held inside for the two years since that final battle. His head dropped forward and he squeezed his eyes shut to prevent tears from escaping. Arthur felt, rather than saw, Brian move to sit next to him, place his hand on Arthur's arm.

__“I rode a dinosaur.”_ _

__It was so unlike anything Brian would ever say that Arthur blinked and raised his head to face him. “What?”_ _

__“I rode a dinosaur. I even threw golf balls for it to fetch,” Brian said. “Just because I'm a muggle doesn't mean I can't have amazing adventures.”_ _

__“What? _How?_ ” Astonished, Arthur stared at his brother, who merely raised his eyebrows._ _

__“Science.”_ _

__A hysterical laugh burst out of Arthur, and he gripped his younger twin brother's arm. “Missed you.”_ _

__“I missed you too, Arthur.” said Brian._ _

__And suddenly, he didn't feel awkward at all._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter and no infringement is intended.  
> Beta/Britpicker: The incomparable beadattitude  
> Author’s Note: Oh, come on. Someone had to do it.


End file.
